The Twelve Olympain Kids (Rewrite)
by greekghostgirl
Summary: Someone decides to pull a 'prank' on the gods, by turning them all into little kids! Now they have to stay at camp half-blood with their kids "protecting" them. What does that mean for camp? Who did this? Why? Will the Olympians ever get changed back? Oh, and did I mention the fact that they have no clue who they really are?


**AN: Hello, world! Here it is, enjoy! **

**Ages: **

**Hades, Demeter, 10**

**Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, 9**

**Athena, Ares, Hephaestus 8 **

**Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, 7**

**Hermes 6**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own this lovely series.**

Percy's POV

"Come on Percy! You can do it!" Travis yelled in my face; smirking slightly as he saw my cringe. I shooed him away and adjusted myself until I was comfortable (or at least as comfortable as you can be on an old, wooden stool).

"Just try not to die." Connor said as he pretended to massage my shoulders. I glared at the two brothers making them grin sheepishly and back off.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at the two's antics before shooting me an exasperated glare when she saw me wink at them. "Guys, he's just arm wrestling."

"But it's Clarisse!" The two spoke unified horror yet were unable to contain their grins.

I shook my head, grinning as I saw said girl come over. "Ready to lose, Jackson?"

"Only if you're ready to give me those ten drachmas when I wipe the floor with you." I smirked.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Nico shaking his head in amusement as he whispered something to Thalia who smirked back at him agreement. Both then simultaneously shot wicked grins in my direction. I gulped, I swear those two scare me more than the Stolls when they do that.

The scooting of Clarisse's chair as she sat brought me out of my musings. "Well, isn't someone cocky today?" She snorted, cracking her knuckles for an added effect before roughly placing her elbow on the table.

I merely smiled back, knowing it would only aggravate her more. It worked.

"Let's just get this over with." Annabeth muttered and then louder, "On the count of three. One, two, th-"

"Percy!" Someone bleated (yes, _bleated_). I looked up. Clarisse took no time in taking full advantage of my distraction and pounded my fist on the table.

"I win." She smirked, and then looking over towards a panting Grover added, "So what's wrong with him?"

Ignoring her I walked over to my best friend -who was still gasping for breath- and silently repeated her question. When he could (somewhat) finally breathe again; it came out in gasps. "Halfbloods- borders- army- monsters- go!"

Every demigod in the room tensed. No one needed to be told twice. Immediately an alarm was raised and everyone burst into action (with me leading, of course). When we got outside, well, it was safe to say Grover had not been exaggerating. The thing that seemed to throw everyone off was that no demigods seemed to be present. Well, that was until someone no older than six silently snuck up, grabbed a bow and quiver, and then proceed to yell, "I'm coming Apollo, don't die yet!" effectively blowing his cover. He then shot everyone a sheepish grin and sped back off into the arising chaos. That was when we heard the Minotaur yell. And that was when I didn't hesitate to charge after the boy.

_**(Hello! This is a line break. Isn't it pretty?)**_

Finding the Minotaur wasn't exactly difficult. Seeming to grab its attention, though (weirdly enough), seemed to be proving a challenge. You'd think I'd be his main target with our long standing feud and all, yet his attention seemed fixed on some boy. Said boy's main strategy seemed to be playing tag with it while constantly yelling out, "Anytime now!" It wasn't very effective.

I quickly walked over towards them, finding shelter behind some trees to view the battle. I was curious about what was so special about the boy that he had beaten me for the Minotaur's attention. I wasn't very impressed.

Just when I had finally decided I had seen enough and was on my way to help the poor dude; skeleton warriors began clawing their way up and tackling the monster to ground. When they had finally managed to pin it down, lightning shot from the sky effectively zapping both skeletons and the Minotaur into dust.

I was a bit shocked myself, especially when I found Thalia and Nico on other sides of the battle clearly focused on their own fights. _How…?_

Out of nowhere two boys popped out and high-fived the other (who was on the ground panting). He shot a weak glare at the two. "Seriously, it took you guys five minutes just to do that? If I had known it'd take you that long I would've just killed him myself!"

"You and what weapon?" The youngest of them questioned with a smirk.

"I would've found some water." The boy huffed back, pouting slightly.

"Enough you two. What I'm wondering though, was it really necessary to vaporize my skeletons? You know how much energy that took, Zeus!" The oldest looking of the three nearly whined.

"It's not my fault! You should've sent them away or something. Do you know how much more energy it would've taken to specify a single target? It was hard enough trying not to hit him!" He said, pointing down at the boy who was still on the ground.

"Having trouble controlling are powers, are we?" The boy sneered up at him as the other stifled a laugh.

"Not fair. You're practically made out of water, water conducts electricity. The lightning _wanted_ to go after you." He protested back, turning pink slightly.

"Dude, everyone has water in their body. That's called being human."

"I-!" The boy was about to protest when the oldest put his hand over his mouth. "Enough." He said, giving a pointed look at the two.

"Yeah, yeah." They simultaneously grumbled.

"Now come on," He continued, offering his hand and pulling the original boy up. "We have monsters to kill."

I was about to go after them when something gripped my neck "Hello Perussesss Jackssson." A snake-like voice hissed in my ear.

I sighed. I had a feeling these weren't George and Martha I was dealing with. Groaning to myself I ignored the kids and got back to fighting.

**_(Look at me! I'm a line-break! *does line-break happy dance*) _**

After what seemed like hours did the fighting slow to stop. By that point most of the campers were too tired to be curious about what had caused this and retreated to their cabins. Soon it was only Chiron, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Grover, a very annoyed looking Mr. D, and myself.

"So what brat caused this now?" Mr. D grumbled.

Chiron glared at the god before directing his attention to a group of kids. The three boys I had seen before, I noticed, were with them. Seeming to feel his stare, the oldest boy looked up. I heard both Nico and Mr. D gasp slightly, as the boy silently pulled a girl aside and began walking towards us.

Both kids avoided eye contact as the girl spoke, "Thank you for helping us."

"And sorry for all the trouble we caused." The boy finished.

We were all taken aback for a moment as it sunk in that they were _apologizing _to us. The silence, however, was broken by a gaping Nico. "D-Dad?" He stuttered.

Now it was their turn to be shocked. "Excuse me?"

Mr. D then decided it was a good time to speak up, "Hades and Demeter." He agreed.

Casting his eyes towards the rest of the group he continued, "All of the Olympian council except myself obviously." He turned to look down at the two. "Why?"

"How do you know our names?" Hades questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Stop fool-"

"Do you know who we are?" Chiron cut the god off, sending him a warning look.

"You're a centaur." He stated bluntly.

"No, we don't." Demeter answered, glaring at the god of the dead. She hesitated slightly, "Should we?"

No one really knew how to respond to that. Thankfully no one had to though because a boy came running up. Completely ignore us; he turned his attention towards Hades. "So can we stay? 'Cause Hera's still unconscious and Zeus is really starting to freak out now."

Hades turned to look at Chiron, silently asking if they could. Chiron, seeming a little overwhelmed, nodded slowly. "Thalia," he instructed, "Take Hera to the infirmary. Is there anyone us we should be concerned over?"

Both boys looked thoughtful, "Hermes." Demeter spoke up. "I believe Apollo said he had twisted his ankle." The boys nodded their agreement.

"Very well, then. Annabeth, would you mind helping?"

Annabeth agreed and followed Demeter to where the rest of the gods were. Chiron sighed.

"Tell the others to follow me; you all can stay in the Big House for tonight. We'll try to work things out in the morning." He then turned to Nico and I. "I suggest you boys get a goodnight's sleep. You'll both be expected to attend the emergency counselor's meeting. Goodnight."

We both mumbled our goodnights. As we began to walk off, I heard a quiet, "Night, Percy."

It only then occurred to me that Poseidon was the boy who stole the Minotaur's attention. I gulped to myself, this was not good.

**AN: So yay! That's over. Look, it's actually somewhat long! Woo! Review if you want and DFTBA. **


End file.
